AWOL
by 4evercaskett
Summary: No spoilers if you've seen 'Target' and the promo for 'Hunt'. My overactive imagination took over from there and this is what resulted. Three chapters, beginning where 'Target' left off and last one will be posted before Castleday...er, I mean Monday ;)
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Not only am I going to acknowledge kimmiesjoy and Charlie O'Kelley, I am dedicating this story to them. Without them, this would be just another unfinished bunny. Thanks sooo much ladies for the beta work, the theorizing, and helping me to remember how much fun this is.

Disclaimer - Yeah, Riiight!

Summary - This story will be three chapters, last will be posted before 'Hunt' airs. Chapter 1 picks up pretty much where 'Target' left off.

The FBI agents are busy transferring information from one computer to another. They talk fast and pace the loft as they phone superiors, relay information, set up wiretaps and GPS.

They forget Castle, they ignore Castle.

He uses that to his advantage, shoves his phone into his pocket and signals his mother. She follows him into his office and he tells her he is going back to the 12th. He waits for her to leave and then opens his safe to retrieve his passport. 'Just in case' he thinks to himself and then slips out the door and back to the precinct, to Kate.

"Castle!" Kate shouts when she sees him step out of the elevator. "We just watched the video and the tech team is trying to get a more precise location but, as of now, all we know is she's in Paris."

"God, she looked so scared, Kate. So scared. I recorded it... Should I email it to you or something?" He asks her as he opens up the saved video.

"We already have it, Castle. The techs at your loft emailed a copy here."

"That's right, you said you had already seen it. I'm sorry I just..." Castle drags a hand across his face, pressing at the dark circles under his eyes, "I can't think straight right now."

She places her hand on his forearm and gives him a reassuring squeeze. "Let me make you some coffee."

"No, let me do it. I'll make enough for everyone." and with that, he slips off to the lounge.

Kate returns to her seat and dives back into the file she abandoned on her desk when Castle exited the elevator, but after reading the same line for the tenth time, she glances to the windows of the break room and notices that Castle isn't at the coffee maker.

Easing away from her desk she makes her way closer until, staring through the blinds, she notices he is coffeeless and watching the recorded Skype session in the dimly lit room.

It breaks her heart to see him hurting, witnessing the slow fall of his tears as he hits replay over and over, but she says nothing.

She walks in, grabs a few napkins from the condiment area and makes her way to his side. "I'm sorry, Castle." She whispers as she holds out the tissues to him. "I don't know what I can say or do..."

Their fingers brush as he takes the napkins from her outstretched hand and dries his eyes. "I just want my little girl back." His finger hovers over 'End' but he can't bring himself to do it, to stop watching the video that both hurts and comforts him.

"I know," Kate's voice is tender in a way he's never heard from her before as she drops to her knees in front of him, "and I can't honestly promise you that this will end the way we hope it does but I do promise that I will do everything I can to bring her back to you safely."

With a sad smile, Castle takes his partner's hand and gives it a squeeze. "Thank you."

Kate uses Castle's grip on her hand to tug him closer and kisses him chastely on the lips. "I need to go back out there," she motions her head towards the bullpen "they should be almost finished with the trace."

He releases her hand and moves over to the couch. "Go, I'm going to try and get some sleep."

She watches as he folds his jacket up into a makeshift pillow and then stuffs it under his head. "I promise to wake you...if we find her."

Exhausted and worried sick, Castle moans out an approving sound and rolls over. "Um-huh..."

Unable to sleep, Castle lays there in silence as Kate leaves and he listens to the sounds of the precinct. He overhears someone announce they've narrowed it down as far as they can and he sits up.

"Somewhere in the 17th district." The voice says and Castle brings his phone to his ear, booking the next flight departing for Paris as he sneaks out the door opposite the bullpen and heads down the stairs.

He recieves his ticket confirmation and departure time just before reaching the lobby. Checking his watch, he realizes it's going to be close, he has to hurry. He pockets his phone and steps outside the precinct to flag down a taxi.

"JFK as fast as possible." The writer says as he waves a wad of cash at the driver.

The tires squeal as they pull away from the curb. A small huff of laughter escapes as Castle reads the Driver ID, Noah Andretti. "Any relation to Mario?"

"Mario, sir?"

"Mario Andretti the race car driver. The way you drive... Nevermind, just get me to the airport."

He barely makes it to the airport in time, no fault of Noah's, that kid does an awesome job navigating the streets of New York City. Lunch hour always makes it more difficult to get around whether you're driving or walking and it never fails, when you're in a hurry, something always goes wrong.

He finally gets up to the ticket counter and the lady finds his information on the computer, asks to see his passport, and then hands him his boarding pass. "Your flight is boarding now, Sir. Gate 12."

Before being allowed any further, Castle had to empty the contents of his pockets and walk through a scanner. "Sorry," he mumbles to the security guy when the alarm sounds "Forgot my belt."

He retrieves his belongings from the plastic tray as soon as it clears the machine and then power walks toward Gate 12.

Castle unfastens his seatbelt as soon as the announcement echos through the cabin. He flags down a flight attendant and asks for a double whisky. It's gone before she can even turn and he orders another.

Three drinks later, the young woman next to him powers up her iPad and selects a movie. It's one of Alexis' favorites and Castle closes his eyes as the familiar opening scene lights up the screen. He can't bear to watch it and he thanks God that the woman has headphones in so he doesn't have to hear it.

The alcohol, the hum of the plane, and the fact that he has to keep his eyes closed, lull his worried mind and allows his exhausted body to rest. He sleeps peacefully for the first few hours but then the dreams come.

_It's late spring. He can tell because they are all dressed light and everything is in full bloom. Kate is by his side and she's holding his hand as they stroll through Central Park. They stop and Kate tugs on his hand so that he falls with her onto a blanket on the grass, nearly knocking over the picnic basket. He kisses her and murmurs against her lips, "Pretty romantic of you, Detective, setting all this up."_

_Kate shakes her head and pushes him off of her. "This isn't for us, we're just crashing it."_

_"Isn't that illegal?" His eyes darken as he leans in for another kiss. "I'd hate to spend my first night home in jail."_

_She allows him to deepen the kiss but reluctantly pulls away before hands start to roam. "We'll finish this later, stud, but first, there's someone you need to meet."_

_"I'd rather take you home and make up for three weeks of..."_

_Kate jabs him in the ribs to silence him, her eyes and head nod alert him of someone approaching behind him. He turns and sees a young man toss a frisbee out into the open field. "Castle, that's Max."_

_Max must have heard Kate say his name because he turns and makes his way closer, holding out his hand. "Mr. Castle, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."_

_He shakes the boys hand politely and then catches a glimpse of someone running towards them. "Alexis?"_

_"Daddy!" She cries out as she hugs him tight. "You're here."_

_And then there's nothing. No picnic in the park, no Kate, and no Alexis. He's alone in a fog..._

_It rises from the ground beneath him and swirls up, covering his face. "Alexis?" He calls, his hands reaching out in front of him._

"ALEXIS!" He shouts loudly, waking himself up with a jerk and startling the people around him.

He breathes hard and a flight attendant kneels at his side, patting his hand soothingly until he releases the death grip he has on the armrest. "Bad dream, hon?"

He doesn't answer, can't catch his breath enough yet, so Castle just wipes his hand over his face and takes the bottle of water she offers.

"We'll be landing soon so go ahead and buckle up."

The rest of the journey remains a blur and just under nine hours after he left New York Castle is standing on the streets of Paris.

He has no real clue where to begin his search. Out of habit, he reaches for his phone, intent on Googling the area. "Dammit," he curses as he once again pockets the device. "I can't use that. Think Castle, think!"

He spots a kiosk with hundreds of maps and makes his way towards it. The maps confuse him, mostly focusing on the tourist attractions and the ones that don't are in French.

"I need a map of the districts," he informs the attendant. "In English."

A scoff of laughter comes from a man behind him. "No such map here."

"Can you tell me where to find one?"

"No," The stranger tells him as he folds his newspaper. "but I may be of some help to you. Which district are you interested in?"

Castle studies the man for a moment, wondering if he can trust him. Dressed in all black he looks like a businessman but he could just as easily be a murderer. Deciding that his daughters life is more important than his own, he proceeds to tell the man where he needs to go.

"The 17th district is about forty minutes from here. I can take you there."

Time being of the essence, Castle accepts his offer and the mystery man motions to his waiting car. "I don't have any Euros, I forgot to exchange..."

"Good thing I'm not doing this for money then, huh?"

Kate eases the door open to check on her sleeping partner and immediately realizes he's gone. "Damn!" She turns on her heel, muttering under her breath as she dials Castle's number.

Ryan and Esposito notice her raking a nervous hand through her hair and biting her lower lip as she punches out a text. "What's up Beckett?

"Castle's gone." Kate mumbles quietly.

"Maybe he went back home to Martha."

"Yeah," Ryan agrees, "He went to be with his mother."

Kate raises her eyebrows,"We all know he's halfway to France by now."

"Chill, Chica." Espo mouths, pulling her deeper into the quiet, uncrowded hallway. "We can call ahead and have him detained."

"And have him blame us if Alexis isn't saved? He will hate us if we try to stop him and she..." Kate cuts herself off, not wanting to even think about the possibilities.

"Ok, so we don't call the authorities." Espo grimaces,"Try his phone, call Martha to see if she's heard from him."

The female detective scowls at them. "You think I haven't already tried calling him? His phone is off."

"Ok then, call Martha, see if she's heard from him while Ryan and I check passenger lists."

The ringing of a phone has everyone ready to hit record and begin a trace but then Martha waves them off when she recognizes the number as Kate's. "It's Detective Beckett."

"Kate, darling," The Castle matriarch answers "any news?"

"Is Rick there with you Martha?"

"No, he raced out of here soon after Alexis called. I figured he was coming to you."

"He did, he was here but... is this call being monitored?"

"No, I told them it was you and they went back to their coffees. I'm in Richard's office now."

Kate breathes a sigh of relief. "He's gone. I left him alone for a few hours... I thought he was asleep, and now he's gone."

"Oh dear lord, you think he's..."

"Yeah," Kate interrupts before Martha's tone alerts the agents. "but we aren't gonna stop him, Martha...we can't do that to him."

"I understand and I agree. He'd never forgive us."

"Fake a smile and make up something for the FBI if you have to. I'll call back as soon as I hear anything."

Castle mentally goes over the details of the past week as they ride silently toward the 17th District.

He beats himself up for not keeping a closer eye on her, for letting her move into a dorm and hang out with people he'd never met. She may be an adult but she'll always be his baby girl and just the thought of never being able to hold her again..."

The man beside him clears his throat and Castle realizes he's crying. He wipes his eyes as discretely as possible and then addresses his new friend. "I'm sorry, I never even asked your name."

"It's Knight," The man nods at Castle. "Alexander Knight."

"A good samaritan, dressed in black and going by the name Knight. Are you the Batman?"

Knight laughs, "I wish! He has way cooler toys than I do."

"What I wouldn't do for some of that kind of technology right about now..."

"You in some kind of trouble?" Knight asks his passenger, noting his look of distress. "I know a guy."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"No, I couldn't ask you to get involved in this, you don't know me or what I'm doing. It's best if I handle this alone anyway."

The car slows to a stop and Knight gives Castle a look that he can't really interpret. "You're Richard Alexander Rodgers, you changed your name when your first book was published, and you're here to rescue your daughter."

Castle feels the panic start to rise, a burning fear that takes hold of him and won't let go. He yanks repeatedly on the door handle but it won't budge.

Knight must have anticipated a negative reaction and locked the doors.

"Let me out of this car!" Castle glares at the man that just rambled off his life like he knows him, his white knuckled grip on the door handle doing nothing.

"Just calm down and listen. I can help you. I want to help you."

"I don't believe you." Castle panics and elbows the window trying to break the glass "How do you know me? You could be behind all this... Why should I believe you?"

"I'm your father."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. Special thanks goes out to the best beta ever **Kimmiesjoy**. Sorry, Kim, had to toot your horn again whether you want it or not, you deserve it.

**CHAPTER 2**

Castle turns in his seat and stares wide eyed at the man he met just a few minutes ago. "You're what?"

"I'm your father."

"No...No, NO!" Castle disputes repeatedly and loudly. He glares at the man in the driver's seat. "Let me out of this car this instant or I _swear_..."

"Richard, please listen to me. I know I have no right to ask you to just accept me or to hope that you will forgive my absence all these years, but I _have_to do this. I need to do this and I will, with or without you."

"We've managed just fine for over forty years without any help from you." The look of disgust on the writer's face make his next words cut deep, just as he intended. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you've suddenly grown a heart after all these years... _Now _you're concerned?"

"You think I learned all these facts about you just from reading a file?" Knight begins, holding a hand up to his son, motioning for him to remain silent. "I've been there, since the day I found out Martha was pregnant. I was there for many major milestones and anytime... _every_time my job allowed it, I was there just because I could be."

Castle turns to look out the window, refusing to give this man his attention. "Why did you never approach me?"

"It was safer for all of you..."

"Bullshit!" He shouts, his head snapping around to give Knight a brutal leer.

"You sound so certain," the elder man scoffs "but let me ask you something. If you could go back and prevent Alexis from being taken, would you?"

"Of course I would! She's my daughter and I'll do anything to keep her safe."

Knight slowly lets out a deep breath and unlocks the doors. "You just proved my point."

The anger was still there but a part of him now now understood that his father hadn't deserted him and his mother all those years ago, he had protected them. "Arguing about this is just wasting time."

"I agree." Knight admitted "We need to pool our intel."

"Ok, you first." Castle challenges, eager to learn the man's usefulness. "Tell me everything you know."

"I was on a job in Le Havre, that's a port city just outside..."

"I know, I know... just get on with it."

"Right. Anyway, I was doing intel on a smuggling ring there and one of my informants came to me and told me that a special shipment was coming in. I assumed it was just going to be a larger shipment of drugs than they usually receive but that night, when I went to watch them unload, I saw her."

"Alexis?"

"Yes. There was another girl with her and they loaded them into a van."

"And you followed it, right?"

The man in black hung his head. "By the time I got to my car, they were out of sight but I had the license plate. I drove to my place and input everything I remembered about the vehicle."

"Let me guess, I came back as stolen?"

"No, I got the name and address of the owner and went to pay him a visit."

"And?"

"He was dead when I got there. I recognized him as the driver and owner of the van the girls were in but the second man wasn't there. Nor were the girls."

"We should go back, check for prints... anything. There has to be something."

"I found a print that didn't belong to the dead man. I ran it and came back with a match for a guy that's been dead for months."

"Were you able to see the death certificate or an autopsy report?"

"No, but there were statements from the detective that shot him and witnessed him drop into the river. And another report where you admit to emptying a clip into him..." Knight pauses when he notices the look of sheer terror on Castle's face. The way his hands fist and the deep set of his jaw alert the man in black that his son has figured out who he's talking about.

"The print belongs to Jerry Tyson?"

"Yes but he's dead. You shot him, your partner shot him, and then he sank to the river bottom."

"No, the fucking Triple Killer has _my_little girl!"

"You believe he's really alive and he's the one behind this?"

"He vowed to make my life a living hell and by taking Alexis he has done just that. Where is he?"

"I haven't been able to locate him." Knights eyes dropped. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you did the best you could do but we now know he's somewhere in this part of Paris and I recorded the Skype session with Alexis, I can tell you what I know about the room. Maybe that will narrow down our options?"

"Show me this video."

"My phone has been off since I left New York and if I turn it on now, Kate will know where I am and she will try to stop me."

"She already knows."

"What makes you say that?"

"She's a detective and she knows you better than either of you think. Trust me, she knows."

"You're probably right but since I wasn't escorted away in handcuffs when I landed in Paris, it's possible that she hasn't informed the others of my disappearance."

"Ok, I see your point. We'll do it your way for now. Tell me about the video." Knight tells him.

"I can tell you every detail from memory. I must have watched it a thousand times. The walls were wood, not plaster or sheetrock. Planks of wood about 5 inches wide, nothing fancy like tongue and groove, more like paneling with no spaces and everything was white."

"Everything?"

"The walls and ceiling, yes, but the trim and the door was dark. Very dark, almost black and theres a big window in the door, the window is opaque and wavy. There's a glass partition behind Alexis, between her and the door and in the glass I could see reflections."

"Reflections of exterior windows or a name plate or maybe a plaque on the wall?"

"It was distorted but I saw a desk, a lamp, and pictures on the wall. Everything looked so professional. Clean and simple decorations like you'd see in a reception area of a classy business."

"Can you remember anything about the paintings on the wall? If they are expensive works of art..."

"Not paintings. More like enlarged pictures of buildings and... MAPS! It's one of those 'You are here.' kind of maps! I remember a red 'X' and a few street names."

"Now we're getting somewhere!"

"The streets were named after Presidents. Franklin Roosevelt and George... no it's George V as in the King, not a president."

"I know that area! It's not far from here."

"You think we can figure out which building Alexis and Sara are being held?"

"Let me make a phone call."

"No phones!"

"This phone cannot be traced and I trust this person, we can trust this person. Have a little faith in me son."

"Don't call me that."

Knight nodded sadly and then pulled out an antique looking cell phone. "Give me just a few minutes."

Castle nods politely, opens his door and steps away from the car. He thinks about calling his mother and fights hard to keep from calling Kate. He wants to let them know he is ok and that he has good leads on the girls whereabouts but he can't risk it. Can't risk them finding him and stopping him or even worse putting the girls lives in more danger by alerting the captors of their progress.

"Richard," A calm voice calls from the other side of the vehicle. "I've got a possible location."

"Let's go check it out then." Castle says as he opens the passenger side door.

"Son, wait..."

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

"Well that's too bad because I've waited too long to call you son and I know you may not want to acknowledge me as your father..."

"So why now? Why after all these years do you insist on some kind of relationship?"

"We don't have to have any kind of relationship but you _are _my son and Alexis is _my _granddaughter. I may not have physically been there for any of you but I was always in the shadows and I do love you. Always have..."

"STOP!"

"You're right. We can have this discussion _afte r_we rescue the girls."

"No, as soon as this is over... So are we."

The silence holds and seeing the determination, the anger in his son's eyes, Knight relents. "Roger that."

He convinces Castle to wait for the backup he called in and just a few minutes later, a black suburban pulls up. Knight looks to his son quickly and then exits his vehicle and climbs into the other one. Castle follows soon after and before he can introduce himself, they are on their way. One of the new guys pulls out a blueprint and hands it back to Knight. "Ten minutes to destination, Sir."

Castle feels like puking. This is it. If they screw this up, his daughter could die. Her friend and God knows who else... they could all die. "I need to make a phone call."

Knight but the look on his sons face told him, this was necessary. "Make it short. We're almost there."

With a nod, Castle powers up his cell and calls his mother.

"Oh my God, Richard, I have been worried sick. Where are you? What's going on?"

"I'm getting my baby back."

"You should be here, with me. Leave this kind of thing to the proper authorities."

"I didn't call to argue or explain myself, mother. I just wanted to... In case this doesn't end well... I want you to know that I tried my best and I love you."

"Oh Richard, son, I love you too." Martha sobbed, holding the phone to her ear even after she heard him disconnect. "Please, God, Let him bring our girl home safely." She prayed aloud with a smile on her face as the agents trying to track that phone call slammed their hands against the table in defeat.

Then he calls Kate. She motions to the boys and they follow her back into the break room. She answers and puts it on speakerphone. "Thank God you're alright Castle."

"Kate please listen without interrupting. I know you know where I am so I won't be on here long. Can't have the FBI hunting for me when they should be more concerned about finding the girls but I wanted you to know that these past 5 years have been the best of my life." He lowered his voice even though it was meaningless, "Especially the last nine months."

"For me too." Her voices quakes."

Please, Kate, let me say this. We are pulling up to the building where Alexis is being held and I can't, I couldn't go in without telling you I love you... I love you Kate and I promise to try my best to come home to you."

"Castle, I..." She sobs, holding the phone to her face with both hands as she clings desperately to his voice, wanting to hear it again. " Castle?" Kate hesitates when she's met with silence. "CASTLE!" Still nothing. The line goes dead."RICK!"

**-TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-** Once again I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. Thanks to **Kimmiesjoy** for agreeing to beta this for me, listening to my nit picking rants, and being so patient with me. And to **Charlie O'Kelley**, thanks for helping me research and figure out how to make a story out of my mess LOL.

**CHAPTER 3**

"Son of a bitch!" Espo bellows, "He's gonna get himself killed!"

"Javi," Kate pleads, her voice barely above a whisper, shushing him as she reaches for him. "He's trying to save his daughter!"

Pulling his arm from Kate's grasp he sits down, his eyes glassy when he looks up at her. "I know Beckett, but we can't help him if we don't know where he is."

Ryan steps between the two and makes a suggestion. "We do know enough to contact the proper authorities and have them provide backup."

Kate places her hands on the table and leans in closer to her two 'brothers'. Her voice remains low but takes on an authoritative tone as she addresses them. "And tell them what? A civilian citizen of the United States flew to Paris to get his kidnapped daughter back and there's no telling what lengths he will go to in order to retrieve her?"

"They would hunt him down, not help him." Gates states calmly and the three detectives turn to see their Captain step through the door then close it behind her. "Besides, whatever Castle is doing, based on what I overheard, is more than likely going down now. It will be over before anyone can get there anyways."

Kate now has another reason to panic. If Gates heard Castle tell her he loved her, their partnership would be over. "Sir, about that call..."

"He called you?" Gates looks surprised. "I assumed he sent a message of some sort, didn't think he would actually call."

A small amount of relief washes over Kate but instead of celebrating that bit of good fortune, she remains in cop mode and focuses on what's most important. "There's no tap on my phone so it wasn't monitored but I had it on speakerphone and the boys were here with me and heard everything."

"Sir," Esposito addressed his Captain. "Castle said that they found the girls and they're going in after them." He looks to his partners and then to his superior. "He's not alone."

"Mr. Castle is a very knowledgeable man and he's more determined to get those girls back than any of us." She catches Beckett's eye. "The best option, for all concerned, is to trust Castle." "He has 5 years experience following around the best team of detectives in New York City. So I say we cross our fingers, say a prayer and let him do what he needs to do."

Knight's crew exit the vehicle when they pull up about a block away from the targeted building. One of the men reaches back inside the suburban and hands Castle a handgun, several types of grenades, and a bullet proof vest. "Strap up, Junior, let's go get your girl."

The writer cringes at title but holds his tongue and steps out of the vehicle, sliding the vest over his head.

Bile rises up in his throat when he realizes this is the first time he's ever vested up without his partner at his side.

He checks his clip then works one bullet into the chamber, slides the pistol into the designated harness on the vest, puts the grenades in the front pockets and fastens some extra clips to the side.

Knight senses the writers anxiety. He's seen that look before on many rookies, a look of distrust. "I know these men aren't your team but they are very good at their job. We all know the layout, everyone knows what to do, and we will succeed."

Castle nods, takes in a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Let's do this."

The sun will be up soon but there's still enough darkness to hide the mens approach. They stay close to the walls, single file and tight, silent but deadly. Knight signals to the men and they take their positions. One of the smaller men picks the lock and eases the door open while another two enter through a window.

His pistol held firmly in hand, Castle heads down the hallway, a couple guys in front of him and a few to the rear. Suddenly, the two ahead come to a stop and hold up a closed fist, halting the others. A few hand gestures later, the tech guy joins the two lead men and hold a scanner up to the door and wall.

He turns and smiles at Knight, holds up one finger and then closes his eyes, tilts his head sideways and places his hands against his cheek. Castle understands that means one person in the room and they're sleeping. "You think it's Tyson?"

Knight nods and quietly tells two of the men to guard that door and wait for his signal. He then tugs Castle further down the hall and around a corner. "When we find the girls, we will breech both doors simultaneously."

"I know the plan." Castle hisses.

Knight puts his hand over the writer's mouth and averts his attention back to the guys a few steps ahead of them. They've stopped to let the tech guy scan the room adjacent to the one they believe Tyson to be in and seconds later, he holds up two fingers.

"This is it." Knight whispers, gives a thumbs up then turns back down the hall to stand at the corner. After making sure he has the attention of both teams he starts the countdown.

Three fingers become two.

Two turns to one.

And then...

"GET ON THE FLOOR!"

"ALEXIS!"

"Daddy?"

"Oh my God baby, I thought I'd lost you. Are you ok?" Castle releases his hold just enough to get a good look at both girls and then pulls them back into a tight embrace. "Did anyone hurt either of you?"

Sara is crying, sobbing, great, huge tears rolling down her face. "He said we weren't his type and he had no plans of hurting us. It was you he wanted."

"He's going to kill you, daddy."

"That man will never hurt anyone again, princess" A confident voice informs the three huddled on the floor. "We need to go."

"What about Tyson?"

"We got him."

"I want to see..."

"No." Knight sternly denies his sons request. "We need to get back to the suburban."

When they turn the corner, Castle see two men standing in the doorway of the room where Tyson is. He cranes his head, hoping to see the maniac cuffed, wanting to let him see his smile as he escorts his daughter out.

Instead of a subdued man, he sees a dead man.

Tyson has a single gunshot wound, right between his evil eyes.

"I didn't hear any gunfire. Why didn't I hear... "

"It's real, son." Knight states and Castle turns to look at the man that had risk just as much as he had, if not more. His eyes no longer filled with hatred for the man that just hours ago told him he was his father. Castle nods his acceptance and glances down to where Knight's finger taps at the holstered pistol on his side. A pistol with a silencer. "I took care of it myself."

Castle opens the door and helps the girls in. He turns to Knight and holds out a hand. "I will never be able to thank you enough for what you've done."

"You'll never have to." Knight says sincerely and then shoves his son into the vehicle. "Take them to the airport." He orders the driver.

"I forgot to bring Alexis' passport and Sara..."

Knight cuts off Castle's rant and once again speaks to the man behind the wheel. "Use my plane."

Knight waits until his family is a safe distance away, then he sets fire to the building and walks away.

Alone.

They travel to a small, private looking airstrip and the driver helps Castle lead the girls to the plane that's waiting for them. "Knight's plane is a Concorde?"

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?"

Castle smiles but shrugs it off as if it's no big deal. "Didn't they retire the whole fleet about ten years ago?"

"Yeah but a few are privately owned." He grins,"Get the girls strapped in and we'll take off. We'll be landing in about three hours."

…...

Kate's phone vibrates against her palms and she glances around the bullpen to see if anyone heard the buzz or noticed the way her whole body flinched when it startled her. They're all oblivious and she's glad she put it on silent after that first call. It's a text from Castle.

We are all safe. Headed home now. ETA 3 hours Stewart ANGB-

Kate pockets her phone and acts like she's disheartened as she makes her way into the breakroom. She goes through the motions of making herself a cup of coffee but most her concentration is on decoding Castle's message.

She knows the average flight time is eight hours but Castle said he'd be home in three. He couldn't have already been in the air for five hours, she had talked to him before they went in and that was less than two hours ago... and what the Hell does ANGB stand for?

Google search results for ANGB are no help but when she adds Stewart... "Bingo!" Kate casually exits the break room and makes her way to her Captain. "I'm gonna head on home for a bit. Let me know as soon as you hear anything."

"You know I will, Beckett. Get some sleep if possible."

Ryan and Esposito share a look as they watch Kate mope toward the elevator. They glance over at Gates and she motions them over. "Something is up. Let me excuse myself here, meet me in the parking garage in ten."

"Guys you got this? Ryan and I are gonna head home, see if we can get some shuteye."

Karpowski stands straighter and nudges LT and Bruce, "We'll hold down the fort boys, go on home."

"I'm out too." Gates informs the crew. "You all have my numbers, call if you hear anything."

Kate arrives at her place with a little over two hours before Castle will land. She takes a quick shower and eats a few bites of leftover pizza and then heads back down to the street. She glances up and down the block and sees no suspicious vehicles but hails a cab just to confuse anyone that may be watching.

"Stewart Air National Guard Base, please."

"Ma'am?"

Kate checks the Driver ID and then addresses the young driver. "Noah, I will pay you a thousand dollars if you get me to 1 Maguire Way in Newburgh NY, within the next ninety minutes."

Noah twists his cap around and smiles. He needs to pick up more people in this neck of the woods, two very generous fares in the past 24 hours... yep, this was definitely going to be his beat from now on. "Buckle up Ma'am, It's rush hour."

Victoria 'Iron' Gates, Kevin Ryan, and Javier Esposito wait for the taxi to pass them and get a couple car lengths ahead before they pull away from the curb. "Don't lose 'em bro."

"Why must you always tell me how to drive but insist that I do it? You never offer, not even to split the shift with me. If you think you can do better..."

"Boys!" Gates barks."I called the cab company and lucky for us, the kid had to punch the destination into GPS. They're headed to an Air National Guard Base in Newburgh."

"I know exactly where that is." Espo says

Ryan looks over at his partner hopefully. "That mean you're going to volunteer to drive?"

"I'll navigate. I know a shortcut."

Castle steps off the plane, hugging Alexis tightly to one side and Sara, the other. They make their way down the steps and a man in uniform points them toward the exit.

"Castle!" Kate jumps out of the cab and breaks into a sprint towards them. The sun is just beginning to come up over the horizon and she swears she's never seen a more beautiful sight. "You did it." She sobs as she closes in on them.

The writer releases the girls so that he can catch the bouncing detective in his arms. Alexis and Sara loosely hold each other while they give the couple a moment to themselves.

Castle's heart aches, for a good reason this time, when he sees the relief on Kate's face. "Have I told you lately how extraordinary you are?"

"I love you, Castle" she whispers just before her lips cover his. She didn't mean to say it here, not like this, but as the chaste kisses began to deepen and the words repeated many times by both parties, she knew it was what they both needed.

Castle places his hands against Kate's face and slowly pulls away, smiling a true smile for the first time in days. "I met my father."

Kate laughs as scenarios flood her mind. Visions of the father and son vigilantes, kickin' ass and takin' names. "Tell me..." She pauses when she sees Alexis reach out for her and she welcomes the girl into her arms. "At home."

Gates and the boys watch from the shadows as Kate Beckett wraps her arms around her partner's neck and then passionately kisses him. Ryan wipes a tear from his cheek, Espo is full out smiling and Gates sighs then turns to her team. "None of that goes into the report." Her eyes narrow as she goes back into 'Captain' mode. "Do I make myself clear?"

THE END?

(: May do a sequel if there's enough interest. :) Take a sec, let me know your opinion via review or tweet me RayleenW


End file.
